Natsu
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: Natsu means summer in Japanese, so how'd our hero get such a name? And why was he taken in by Igneel to begin with? Sucky summary I know. Better then it sounds. Rated for blood. One-shot


**"WAAAAAHHHHHAHAAHAAHAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHH!"**

'Oh, shut up!' Igneel thought to himself as he soared over the forest. Naturaly, the crying did not shut up and eventual the Fire Dragon just groaned and gave in as he swiped down to make the irritating sound stop.

Once he found the source of the sound the dragon found himself looking at a horrific sight, even for him. There was blood everywhere, all over the trees and staining the ground, severed organs and limbs were tossed about at random and added an extra feel of gore to the scene. Apparently a few people had been brutally murdered but by who and why was completely unknown.

But that's not what put the fierce beast stomach in knots. As he had a birds-eye-view he could see one final detail that made it clear this was no accident. The way the blood stained the earth, in the same sense as a crop-circle, made a smiley face in blood.

Still, right in the middle of the repulsive scene a loud and pathetic crying was still ringing out. A cry of fear, confusion, and desperation. A cry of someone in deep pain, just wanting someone, something, to find it's owner and make it stop somehow. And despite the fire beats reputation his element brought him, he was a bit of a pushover, especially in this case. And he soon found himself lightly touching down to find the owner of this pain. In the middle of the blood was a tiny child. Not quite an infant, but still small enough to be considered helpless. Helpless. That was truly the right word for him. All he could do was cry and hope it helped him somehow. Of course it didn't, but he was much to young to know that, most humans can live entire lives before they see that truth.

Stupid beings, humans were. This one had very light hair that, at the moment, was mixed with the vibrant scarlet of blood. Igneel watched as the red seeped into his hair, dying it a horrifying shade of pink. The beast allowed a breath of annoyance, which must've been stronger then he'd expected because it was enough to make the child stop bawling and look his way.

The human did the only logical thing he could think of. He fainted.

Igneel sighed 'What a bother' he thought to himself 'Well, I can't exactly leave it here.' the fire dragon scooped up the child and lifted it with himself into the sky. 'There is no need for this child to remember such horrific events.' Igneel thought to himself, without a moments hesitation, he released a blast of fire onto the forest and erased that disgusting grin off the earth.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Grandeeney said to her fellow dragon

"Heal his memories. Why must I always tell you twice?" Igneel replied, irritated

The sky dragon hung her head at his incompetence, but proceeded to try. What was achieved was her ability to see the humans memories, this was made easier by him still being unconscious. She gasped in horror at what she saw. "Oh my!"

Igneel gave her a solemn look "You see, there's no need for such an innocent child to love burdened by such horrified events. Is there anything you can do?"

"Healing his memories is impossible. But I can remove them." her eyes glowed as magic activated inside her and the boy was wiped clean of all existing memories.

Soon, he began to stir. His green eyes opened with a blank look in them. He sat up, and looked around, not knowing what what just happened. His green eyes met with Igneels and he smiled.

And then he said the most cheesy line for a little kid to say ever. "Are you my mommy?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M YOUR MOMMY KID!"

"Aw, I want one." Grandeeney commented

* * *

'Damm it, where'd that little brat go?' Igneel grumbled to himself. It hadn't even been two full days of him keeping an eye on the little thing. But clearly, he couldn't just feed the kid fire, so they went down to the nearest village so that the child could find something to eat.

As it turned out, that day was the Summer Solstice, which marked the beginning of Natsu, the warmest season of the year. To celebrate, the villagers were apparently having a festival to celebrate. The Fire Dragin watched as the tiny human wove through the crowd.

"Thank god, Natu's here."

"Finnaly, Natsu."

"Natsu's so much fun."

The human giggled adorably each and every time Natsu was praised. It was a lifting, care free, happy, innocent sounding thing that struck Igneels ear most strangely. Thanks to magic he could watch the being without being seen but, even so, everytime someone knew he was there all they could do was either faint or scream or crap their pants. The only ones in this world that weren't afraid of him were other dragons, and they were hardly the type to laugh and smile. Such as this small being.

'Natsu' he spoke into the child's mind telepathically, the kid smiled and laughed again 'You like that word don't you? Then from this day forth, you shall be known as Natsu.'


End file.
